


19: Radiant

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui is suddenly aware that he has a boy problem.





	19: Radiant

Radiant. The men surrounding Kamui at that very moment were all sorts of radiant and Kamui's brain could not handle it. It was trouble enough to have Thancred around him constantly as a reminder of his first foray into the realm of dating men. But to have G'raha teasing Kamui for being so silent in front of Haurchefant and  _ Lord Commander Aymeric de fucking Borel.  _ Kamui's head and heart were in a ravenous dispute. 

His head was adamant on staying as silent as humanely possible, whereas his heart demanded he drink all four of the other men under the table and have his way with the last one standing. Okay perhaps twas not his heart talking there. 

This time around, his head conquered his 'heart', and so he remained uncomfortably silent for the vast majority of the evening surrounded by the radiant men of his life.

By the Twelve it was hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two to this at some point just saying ;3c


End file.
